Princess Brietta
Princess Brietta is the deuteragonist in Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus. She is the older sister of Annika and is voiced by Lalainia Lindbjerg Strelau. Story Years before Annika was born, Wenlock came to the castle on Brietta's birthday and asked Brietta to be his bride. The King refused to let him marry her and in revenge, Wenlock turned Brietta into a pegasus. Brietta's parents did everything to turn her human again, but nothing worked. Brietta couldn't bear to see her parents so sad, so she left and flew to the Cloud Kingdom, where she lived for many years. When Annika was born, the King and Queen moved to a castle far away, to protect her from Wenlock. Brietta secretly watched over her. Despite this, Wenlock found Annika and demanded she marries him. When she refused he turned everyone in the kingdom to stone, including Annika and Brietta's parents. Fortunately, Brietta was able to rescue Annika and the polar bear, Shiver, and brought them to the Cloud Kingdom. It was there that Annika finally learned the truth about Brietta. Brietta had tried to find the Wand of Light to break Wenlock's spell but failed. As a result, she had given up hope of ever stopping him, but Annika encouraged her sister to keep trying. Brietta helped Annika find and rebuild the Wand, which Annika then used to turn Brietta back into a human. As they were returning to their kingdom, however, Wenlock attacked them, resulting in Brietta being knocked unconscious. When she came to, she discovered that Wenlock had stolen the Wand and buried her sister under the snow. Fortunately, Aidan, a blacksmith they'd met on their travels, returned and helped Brietta save Annika. After defeating Wenlock, Annika brought Brietta back to their kingdom, where she was reunited with her parents. Personality Brietta is a very kind, sweet, and charming girl. She is kind to everyone and is brave when it comes to saving Annika. At first, Brietta had given up hope of ever breaking her spell and could be quite pessimistic, but Annika helped her to stay positive and not give up so easily. Physical Appearance At the start of the story, Brietta is a pink pegasus with a jeweled crown. When the wand of light changed Brietta back, she was a young woman with fair skin, red hair, and blue eyes. Her dress is a very pale shade of pink. Brietta's hair is worn down throughout the movie as a pegasus and as a woman. Despite being 17 years old when she was transformed into a pegasus by Wenlock, she was in her thirties in the present day of the movie. When her sister lifted the spell, she was transformed back into a human, however, despite being a mature woman, she still had an appearance of a teenager, and due to the spell, Brietta's physical age was delayed and she will live with preserved youth and longevity. Gallery Quotes *''"Sometimes I forget what I used to be."'' *''"They kept a secret. When you were born, Mother and Father moved to the farthest corner of the kingdom and built a new, stronger castle. They were terrified Wenlock would come after you. And he did!"'' *''"It's nothing, it's just a myth."'' *''"Apparently."'' *"I don't believe it (Annika: You're you) Oh Annika! Thank you. Thank you so much." *"They sure look happy." Trivia *Brietta was originally named Peg.Brietta was originally named Peg. *There is a goof involving Brietta: When she rings the magic bell, it disappears, but when Annika and Brietta see the horses coming, the bell reappears. *As a pegasus, her eyes are violet. However, when she's turned back into a girl, her eyes turn blue. References Category:Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus Characters Category:Summer's Roles Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Pegasi Category:Princesses Category:Characters under spells Category:Crown Princesses Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Characters